Cain
I don't go down without a fight, or at least some sweet talk first. Cain LaRue is a boy from the Byxbysion Wasteland, where he lived with his mother and his older sister Aya. A specialist of Poison-type Pokemon, Cain is considered one of the player's rivals, along with Victoria and Fern, and he assists the player and the other protagonists on various occasions in the storyline. In the game Cain is first met at the Grand Hall, shortly after the player has chosen their starter Pokemon, and he will flirt with the player - regardless of the player's chosen gender - before challenging them to their first battle, after which Cain happily takes it upon himself to show the player around the Grand Hall. Cain is not encountered again until the player reaches the Coral Ward. Here, Cain arrives just in time to help Amaria save a Popplio (Oshawott in previous versions) stranded up in the water. Sending his Grimer to safely navigate the poisonous waters (and singing a heroic song all the while), Cain manages to rescue the Popplio/Oshawott. At first, Cain is content to just head on his way, but when the Popplio/Oshawott continues to follow him, Cain gives into its adorable appearance and adds it to his team, despite his initial reluctance towards using a Pokemon that is not a Poison-type, and has a battle using it against the player to calm its jitters. Cain later reveals that he was originally supposed to be the back-up leader for the Venom Badge, but because of his disagreement with his mother over his sexuality, he ran away from home, leaving Aya with this role instead. Pokémon First battle Cain is battled in a Single Battle format. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=Grand Hall |prize= 125 |pokemon=1 }} |style="margin:auto"| Second battle Cain is battled on a Misty Field in a Single Battle format and he has two Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=Coral Ward |prize= 280 |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Third battle Cain is battled on a Mountain field in a Single Battle format and he has two Super Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=Beryl Cemetery |prize= 1008 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | Fourth battle Cain is battled in a Single Battle format and he has two Chocolate Ice Creams. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=South Obsidia Ward |prize= 602 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | }} | Yureyu Building Team Cain is your partner when you go through the old Yureyu Building. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=Yureyu Building |prize= N/A |pokemon=5 }} | | }} | | }} | Fifth battle Cain is battled on a Chess Board in a Single Battle format and he has two Moomoo Milks. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=Vanhanen Castle |prize= 770 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | }} | | Sixth battle Cain is battled on a Factory Field in a Double Battle format alongside Shelly. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=Glass Workstation |prize= 15354 |pokemon=6 }} | | }} | | }} | | Quotes * "Cute AND talented~" -After defeat in the Grand Hall. *"Aha, well this is a rough first battle for the little guy. But the first time is always rough, huh?" -When sending out last Pokemon in the Coral Ward. *"Well well, this adventure's heating up~" -After defeat in the Coral Ward. * "I am sooo getting bent-over here." -When sending out last Pokemon in the Beryl Cemetery. * "Mm, oh well." -After defeat in the Beryl Cemetery. * "" -When sending out last Pokemon in the South Obsidia Ward. * "" -After defeat in the South Obsidia Ward. * "You always seem to overwhelm me..." -When sending out last Pokemon in Vanhanen Castle. * "'s cool, I can wait~" -After defeat in Vanhanen Castle. |} |} |} |} |} Sprites Gallery '' Cain Icon (Small.png| '' Trivia *When put together with Aya, Cain's name is a word play on “iocane”, a fictional poison from The Princess Bride. *Cain's name is a biblical reference, chosen because Cain betrays his sibling and runs away from his responsibilities. *Hints that Cain runs away from home after his mother discovers his sexuality. * Cain flirts with anyone, regardless of gender. But mainly flirts with the player. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Rivals Category:Caino Larue